


Routine Distraction

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Creampie, Feminization, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, could be read as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter’s dad distracts him while he’s in school.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Routine Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by stalkstarker on tumblr. Thank you!

The pandemic was a blessing and a curse for Peter. For one, he couldn’t see his friends. He couldn’t go out to Delmar’s for a sandwich. He couldn’t go to Decathlon practice. But on the other hand… well. He and his father had gotten a lot closer now that they were practically forced to be together. They would sit across from each other while they worked.

He always liked to watch his dad work. His eyebrows would wrinkle and his mouth would twitch. Occasionally, he would look up to check on Peter as he worked on a cure. He could always see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Especially when his teachers called on him to answer questions. Because, you see, every morning before school started, Tony would work a plug into his boy’s hole. He would dress him in a cute school girl outfit, and he would watch as Peter squirmed all day, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

And Tony was nothing if not an asshole, so of course the plug vibrated. But only when Peter was called on. Peter’s voice would get all high pitched and his breath would hitch as the plug vibrated against his prostate. His cock created a tent in his skirt (which always had a wet spot on the front by the end of the day), and his face would flush red.

Of course, Peter already knew everything going on in his class. He was a Stark. A genius. He went to the most prestigious high school for science in the state. So he would let his mind wander. Usually, he would start off by thinking about his dad’s hands. They were so big and muscular and made him feel minuscule. They were calloused too. They were the hands that opened him up every day before school. They were the hands that prepared him for his father’s cock. Which is where his mind usually wandered next. His dad’s cock made his look like a clit. It was so big and thick and Peter loved to have it in any hole he could take it. It made him feel so full and complete. He loved the taste and the smell of it. He loved nuzzling his nose in the bush of curls at the base. He loved the way it felt when his father came in him.

Which would lead to him thinking about how good his daddy made him feel. He loved sitting on his cock facing the table so his daddy could jerk him off with two fingers while he rode him. Sometimes, if he had broken his daddy’s rules, his cock would be locked in its cage. He loved how his daddy would still tease him and fuck him anyway. How his caged cock would bounce as his daddy fucked him. He loved it when his daddy would whisper such dirty things in his ear. It would always make him blush and sputter. Sometimes, if he had been extra good, his daddy would eat him out, leaving beard burn behind. A reminder for the rest of the day what his dad had done to him.

His favorite time of day was when his teacher would dismiss him for lunch. His daddy would always throw him over the nearest flat surface and fuck him, filling him up with the cum that made him before plugging him back up. Peter’s favorite place to be fucked was over the back of the couch so he could bury his face in the cushions. Tony’s favorite place to fuck his son was in front of the the bathroom mirror. He would hold Peter around the waist with one arm while using the other to hold his head up. He would either put his hand around his throat or hold him by the hair, but either way he loved to see his boy being wrecked in the mirror. Peter’s face would get all red and streaked with tears because of how good his daddy’s cock made him feel.

After they both caught their breaths, Tony would slide the plug back in and they would go eat lunch, leaving Peter to think about his cum sloshing around inside him for the rest of the day. Tony would sit back down across from him, reading through the genotype of the virus, trying to crack the code. Peter would sit through the last three hours of classes unbearably jittery. Because after school, his daddy would sit him on the floor between his legs and have him warm his cock. He loved just being able to let his mind drift after a long day of doing work and being distracted. He would sit there for about an hour as his daddy wrapped up and saved his work before they made their way to his dad’s bedroom, where his dad would fuck him again. He usually didn’t need extra lube because his dad’s cum from their earlier fucking would pave the way. He would get plugged back up with another load of his daddy’s cum after. They would cuddle afterwards, as they didn’t have any other meetings to go to. Eventually they would both get up and get dressed before heading down to the lab. Peter would bring his homework with him and try to get it all done, which was nearly impossible. His dad always set his plug to edge him while he was doing his homework. Peter wasn’t allowed to cum unless his daddy was fucking him, and his punishment for doing so was the cage. So Peter tried to be good and do his homework.

His dad would usually bathe him after he was done with his homework. He couldn’t be trusted to keep his hands off himself if he showered alone. He was usually still hard after being bathed, so his dad would lay him naked on the bed and put an ice pack on his little cock until he was soft again. He hated it, but he knew he needed it. Once he was completely soft, Tony would take the plug out. His daddy would usually dress him in a set of lingerie with one of his t-shirts over it once Peter was soft. Tony’s shirts were so big on him they were practically like a dress. Tony loved how Peter would let it fall over his shoulder so that he could see the lacy strap of his bralette. Tony would usually order takeout and they would watch a movie together with Peter on his lap. Occasionally, he would cook for the both of them, but after a long tiring day, neither of them usually felt up to the task. Movie time was strictly for cuddling, as neither of them wanted to miss what was going on.

Once the movie was finished, Tony would put Peter’s cage on for the night and take a shower. Tony had found that Peter would usually have wet dreams at night without it, and that would be breaking one of his rules. Peter would usually dress for bed in a silk nightgown. On occasion, he would opt for a silk cami and shorts, but he liked giving his daddy free access. Tony usually didn’t wear anything to bed. He would tuck Peter against him and they would cuddle until they both fell asleep. And if Peter were to be completely honest, he never wanted this routine to end.


End file.
